


I Just Wanna Kiss You Stupid

by jumilsbish



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Lots of kissing, M/M, This is a crack fic, Younghoon is whipped, changmin is oblivious, implied jukev, yeah its just boys kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumilsbish/pseuds/jumilsbish
Summary: Changmin really can’t catch a hint.If it was only one it would’ve been fine but Younghoon has done nothing but make it obvious he’s into him for the past month or so.Quite frankly, he is getting impatient and there’s only one way out of this.Making him jealous.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	I Just Wanna Kiss You Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a day because I thought it was funny, hope you like it too!

Changmin really can’t catch a hint. 

If it was only one it would’ve been fine but Younghoon has done nothing but make it obvious he’s into him for the past month or so.

Quite frankly, he is getting impatient and there’s only one way out of this.

_Making him jealous._

Okay, maybe not the only way but that’s not what matters right now. What matters is _how_ he will make Changmin jealous. 

Had he been in his right mind then this would’ve been the last thing to come to him. 

But Younghoon isn’t in his right mind. Oh no.

He is drunk, sexually frustrated, and perhaps helplessly in love with Changmin, who happens to be sitting across from him in the living room. Stupidly handsome Changmin with freshly dyed blue locks revealing an undercut while he sips from a glass of rum. 

It’s time to take matters into his own hands and do something about this crush. 

No better way to make him jealous than making out with their members, right? At least that’s what his very much wasted brain supplies him with and sadly for the other ten people in the room, drunk Younghoon does not have a brain-to-mouth filter. 

“How about we play a game?” 

Kevin, raising a brow, scoffs. “And what kind of game would that be, hyung?” 

Pretending to think about it, his eyes land on Changmin, who seems intrigued by his proposal. “How about we find out who among us is the best kisser?” 

It clearly sends a shock through the group of men gathered. Some start hollering, others look at him with big eyes, surprised that Younghoon out of all people would ask them to play a game like this. 

“Why don’t we play spin the bottle then?” Sangyeon muses, “add a little spice instead of literally kissing everyone in the room.”

Jacob, Juyeon and Sunwoo chuckle when he includes the latter part, amused by his choice of words. 

“Sure thing, hyung,” says Haknyeon, sitting up straight from where he’s been slouching to down the remains of his beer and holding it up as if to say _ready to play?_

They rid the middle of the room of chips bags and bottles of liquor that were laying around. Taking the drink from Haknyeon, Eric grins. “Let’s fucking go!” causing Kevin and Jacob to dissolve into giggles. Adorable is the word that fits the best to describe their drunk maknae. 

Younghoon locks eyes with Changmin. 

He’s looking back at him with a lopsided grin but seems to lose interest quickly, turning back to Chanhee who’s whispering something in his ear. 

It’s when Hyunjae shoves an elbow into his ribcage playfully that he tears his eyes away from the younger. “What’s wrong with you?” he groans. 

“You’re staring,” the other teases. Younghoon definitely regrets telling him he likes Changmin. 

“Can we start?” 

Affirmative hums sound from all around their little circle, well as _little_ as a circle with eleven men gets. “Let the games begin,” Juyeon whispers next to him. 

Grabbing the bottle Younghoon smiles, “I’ll start since it was my idea to do this.”

The bottle spins for about ten seconds before stopping at Juyeon, who deems it necessary to dramatically bat his eyelashes at him when he leans in to connect their lips. He sneaks his hand to the back of the younger’s neck, pulling him forward until their mouths slot together. 

Juyeon is tentative, waiting for him to make the next move. He can work with that. Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, he feels the other’s mouth fall open, allowing him to slip his tongue in. They meet in a wet slide, the younger’s moans barely audible and Younghoon hungrily swallows them before pulling away.

He feels Juyeon’s eyes are still on him, quirking his eyebrow at him. Averting his eyes to break the awkward tension, he picks up the bottle, spinning it to pull the attention away from the two of them. 

_Kevin._

Younghoon relishes in the blush rising on Juyeon’s cheeks, an open book for anyone willing to read. 

He watches him crawl over to Kevin, how he carefully cups his cheek before leaning in, how the other immediately takes over by pushing him back until he’s seated. While straddling his hips, Kevin huffs, knowing he won. 

“Go get a room if you’re going to be like this!”

It earns Sangyeon a loud snort from Sunwoo, who is a little too relaxed about all of this, clearly intoxicated far past a little tipsy. Jacob pats his shoulder. “We’re just getting started, don’t send them off just yet.”

In the meantime Kevin has already spun the empty beer bottle, smoothly making his way over to Hyunjae and settling on his stretched out legs.

“Hey, hyung,” he chuckles lightly seconds before connecting their lips. 

The older tilts his head back to get a better angle, letting him lead as he moves his hands to encircle the other’s tiny waist. Younghoon sees the man who was kissing Kevin just a minute ago tense up in his peripheral, he feels the need to make a comment but doesn’t. 

When the younger breaks them apart, Hyunjae looks at him, blinks twice, then proceeds to usher Kevin out of his lap because Juyeon is glaring at him. He keeps his eyes on the floor, searching for the bottle probably to just get his turn over with. Surprisingly, it lands on Younghoon. 

He comes over, squatting before him with a coy smile, “going to kiss me like you kissed Juyeonie?” 

Younghoon just grins as he makes him fall back onto his elbows and leans in, breath ticklishly ghosting over the other’s lips. Opening up for him, Hyunjae lets him lap into his mouth messily, hands loosely hanging off of his neck. 

A pair of eyes burns into the side of his head and Younghoon realizes his plan must be working after all. He tugs just slightly at the other’s brown locks because he knows he will play along. It’s filthy, the moan leaving Hyunjae’s throat, he can hear Eric pretending to gag loudly. 

“Not bad,” he mumbles with a smirk as he pulls the other back up until he’s sitting up again in front of him. Hyunjae just scoffs while rolling his eyes and wiggling back to his place. 

Younghoon has to kiss Kevin. 

Winking suggestively, the younger eyes him. “Come on, big bro.” 

He remembers how he called Kevin _baby_ on live a couple of days ago, it seems fitting so he slides over with a soft mumble of the nickname. 

The kiss is different, a battle for dominance because he doesn’t just give in like the others, makes him think of letting him win. It’s then that Kevin decides to disconnect their lips and lean his head back, exposing his unmarked neck. 

He looks at him knowingly, whispers, barely hard enough for him to hear, into his ear when Younghoon softly presses an open-mouthed kiss to his throat. _He’s jealous_

The older wonders if he means Changmin or Juyeon until Kevin corrects himself, as if he read his mind. “Both of them are.” 

Satisfied with the result, he pulls away slowly. 

The bottle finds him yet again, Jacob dares them to continue where they left off. Kevin hums like he’s bored but he can see his eyes shine with excitement at provoking more reactions. The way he arches into his touch, chest to chest, while Younghoon kissing down his neck drives Sunwoo to holler. 

Kevin, completely engulfed in his arms, moans for good measure, hands tangling into his hair before letting them wander down his back. Barely suppressing a snicker at his antics, the older releases his hold but not without playfully nipping at his skin, a sharp inhale escaping the other. 

“Damn,” Eric exclaims chuckling, “you going to join them, hyung?” he’s hinting at Kevin and Juyeon’s passionate make-out earlier. Shaking his head with a smile, Younghoon spares a glance at the man that has been glaring daggers at his back for quite some time now. 

It’s once again time to spin the bottle. Heaving a deep sigh, he gives it a swing, bottle turning and turning repeatedly, not coming to a stop until Haknyeon tips it off balance. The bottle halts at Chanhee, who has been watching everything unfold with a lazy smile until now.

Within seconds the smile is wiped from his face, suddenly shy as all eyes are on him. 

Younghoon decides he’s riled Changmin up enough, thus goes easy on Chanhee when the younger lets their lips touch. It’s everything the kiss with Kevin wasn’t: soft, slow, all careful touches. Hands on his chest push him off in a soft yet firm manner and he complies, moving back to his spot in the circle. 

The next spin lands on Juyeon. 

Said man sits up, lets Chanhee climb into his lap to attach his own lips to Juyeon’s, who lifts his hand to hold onto a waist even smaller than Kevin’s. They kiss languidly, tongues meeting in the middle as Chanhee pushes the other back ever so slightly. 

Juyeon is the one to break away first, not so subtly looking at Kevin. He just winks at him before turning to Jacob who starts laughing at a comment Haknyeon made. 

The reaction clearly throws Juyeon off guard. Confused, he spins the bottle as he continues the stares at Kevin. 

Changmin screeches when he realizes the bottle is pointing at him. There’s no time to wonder whether it’s surprise or excitement because Juyeon is already in his personal space. It seems so natural, Changmin’s hands in his hair while Juyeon presses them chest to chest. 

A quick glance at Kevin tells him he feels the same way, though he reminds himself they had put on a show just to rile the two up. Meaning, it’s totally reasonable that they’re just getting payback for that. 

The kiss lasts, if Younghoon is being honest, a little too long. He’s about to clear his throat when Juyeon pulls away, breathing heavily, eyes dark with something that could be either lust or jealousy. Eric and Sunwoo cheer, shouts only growing louder when they see the blush rising on Changmin’s cheeks. 

As things calm down a little, he picks up the bottle and shyly spins it. 

_Younghoon._

Luck is in only one person’s favor today and the name of that person is Kim Younghoon. Now he’ll finally get to kiss him. 

The riling up was more fun than he expected beforehand but in the end this is what he had started it all for. 

He beckons Changmin over. 

Complying easily, he skips across the room, dropping into the older’s lap with a smile that hides a different emotion. He doesn’t get much more time to prepare, lips on his even before he closes his eyes. 

Demanding. 

That’s how Changmin kisses, demanding, like he’s in charge. And maybe he is, because Younghoon easily stops fighting, lets him take over and do what he wants. There’s an aggression in the way he bites his lip, sucks it into his own mouth as his hands ball up his shirt. 

He forgets time, lost in the feeling of the younger’s lips on his. They work together in perfect harmony, quickly learning how the other moves. 

Sangyeon has to cough loudly to get their attention. “I swear to god, get a room if you’re about to fuck.” All around their circle people burst out in giggles, some of the previously continuously building tension seeping away. 

Locking eyes with Kevin on the other side of the room, Younghoon can’t help the satisfied grin that forms on his face. A tap on his cheek makes him turn back to look at Changmin, who, to his surprise, looks very flushed but it’s not out of embarrassment anymore. It’s the glaring, dark orbs observing him that affirm his thoughts. 

“You’ve been kissing a lot of people tonight.”

With a snort Younghoon leans back against the couch, “so, is that a problem?”

“I don’t like sharing what’s mine.”

“Since when exactly am I yours? I think I missed something.”

“Since you started this stupid game.”

“I started it for you though.”

Changmin frowns, obviously confused as he blinks at him, waiting for an explanation. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for at least a month now. You didn’t get any of my hints so I thought I’d get you to kiss me through a game.”

“Make me jealous,” he corrects with a chuckle. 

“Okay, maybe. The point is, it worked, we kissed and that’s what I was aiming for.” 

He barely dodges a hand aiming for his face but sadly doesn’t account for the tickle attack following it, dissolving into giggles as Changmin tickles him until he’s out of breath. 

“Next time just tell me you want to ki-”

Jacob jumps up. “No more kissing in the living room! I am done with the hormones clouding the air.” 

The youngest members start complaining, Sunwoo nearly throwing a tantrum because he wanted to continue watching the shitshow playing out. Next to him, Eric just laughs as he downs his drink. 

Slowly, members file out to their separate rooms or the bathroom to get ready to sleep. 

Once the living room is empty Changmin smiles. “I wanted to say, next time just tell me if you want to kiss me,” arms around his neck, nuzzling his face into the older’s shoulder with a yawn. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

“Hyung!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first crackfic, I hope it's not complete trash lol  
> Leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed it, that means a lot to me
> 
> Anyway find me on twitter @jumilsbish for updates on my fics and snippets every Wednesday  
> Love y'all stay safe!


End file.
